She gives me hope
by Jos Malfoy
Summary: Luna encheu-o de esperança. Ah, sim. A esperança é algo muito poderoso. Maior que o medo, me atreveria a dizer.


Lampejos verdes e vermelhos chocavam-se, logo consumindo-se como fogo e pólvora. A cena fez com que ela se lembrasse de seu quarto ano, quando Fred e George Weasley haviam protagonizado um espetáculo colorido no céu acima de Hogwarts. A lembrança fez com que ela sorrisse, mesmo que os lampejos da vez fossem feitiços e não fogos de artificio e mesmo que tenha visto Fred e George duelando com Comensais da Morte. Não pôde deixar de pensar que o cenário ao seu redor tinha um quê de bonito. Trágico, sim, mas ainda assim bonito.

O vermelho chocava-se com o verde, as cores misturavam-se e criavam um tom escuro e amarronzado que logo extinguia-se. E, muito provavelmente, uma vida extinguiria-se também. Seu sorriso morreu. Uma pequena e cruel verdade: independentemente de quem ganhasse a batalha, seria a Morte que ganharia a guerra. Ela carregaria em seus braços as vidas de inúmeras pessoas 一 inocentes e culpadas, vítimas de seus próprios ideais, sejam eles quais forem. Talvez levasse sua vida também. Ela fechou os grandes e etéreos olhos azuis e imaginou a cena: uma figura escura, não mais que uma sombra, carregando um rascunho lilás em seus braços. Esse rascunho seria ela. Seria ela e seus últimos pensamentos, medos, desejos, arrependimentos… Seria sua essência. Um grande estrondo a sua esquerda fez com que ela abrisse os olhos. Inspirou e expirou; não era o momento para pensar nisso.

"O que tiver de ser, será, estrelinha." 一 lembrou-se das palavras de sua mãe, enquanto esta lhe dirigia um sorriso morno, como uma xícara de chá de hortelã - o seu favorito -, e tocava seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. Fechou os olhos, a lembrança era tão vívida em sua memória que sentiu seu rosto sendo acariciado.

"Luna? Luna, abra seus olhos." 一 não era sua mãe, é claro. Era ele. Seus cabelos castanho escuros estavam grudados na testa, sangue rubro escorria de um pequeno corte aberto em uma de suas sobrancelhas, tinha também um corte mediano na bochecha direita e outro um pouco maior no queixo, próximo aos lábios. Estava lindo. "Luna, você está bem? Está machucada?" 一 ouviu-o falando com ela, o cenho franzido em preocupação.

"Estou bem, Nev. Não estou machucada, apenas levei alguns arranhões." 一 abriu um grande sorriso para ele e sentiu uma leve pontada de dor ao mexer os músculos do rosto. Ainda ouvia os sons ao seu redor, mesmo que superficialmente. Mas, naquele momento, era como se apenas os dois estivessem ali. Sentiu uma sensação estranha dentro do peito, como se uma mão invisível estivesse apertando seu coração, fazendo com que ele diminuísse de tamanho. Medo, teve medo naquele momento. Medo de perdê-lo, medo de ter que encarar seu corpo sem vida. Talvez as pessoas achassem que ela não pensava nisso por causa do ar aéreo que sempre tinha em seu rosto, pela forma sonhadora com que encarava tudo ao seu redor, como se vivesse em uma realidade alternativa. Mas não. Ela também tinha receios, como qualquer ser humano. Afinal, homem que nada teme é homem que nada ama. Segurou as mãos dele com força, entrelaçando seus dedos pequenos aos dele, longos. Ele aceitou de bom grado seu toque e passou a fazer movimentos circulares com os polegares nas mãos dela, com carinho.

"Eu estive te procurando por todo castelo. Eu-eu queria falar com você, sabe. E-estou com medo. Medo de morrer, medo de… de perder você." 一 disse as palavras com afobação, corando em seguida. Ela sorriu ternamente, sabendo o quanto aquilo deveria estar sendo difícil para ele. Levou uma de suas mãos até seu rosto redondo, tocando sua bochecha com carinho para estimulá-lo a continuar. Ele inspirou profundamente e continuou. "Sei que esse talvez não seja o momento mais… correto pra fazer isso, mas eu tenho que fazer. Droga, se arrependimento matasse… Queria muito ter tido coragem e ter falado com você antes, queria mesmo. Só… não consegui, sempre desistia logo depois de ficar horas ensaiando um discurso. Quer dizer, quais são as chances de você querer algo com… com alguém como eu?" 一 frisou a última palavra como se ele fosse um serial killer. Oh, Neville, se você soubesse. "Só que se eu não fizer isso agora, nunca vou me perdoar. Nem nessa e em nenhuma outra vida. Luna… e-eu te amo. Eu realmente te amo. Amo seus olhos e a forma como eles me lembram o céu na primavera. Quer dizer… olhar pra você é como ter um céu particular em qualquer época do ano! E os seus cabelos, bom, eles parecem o Sol. É, é isso. Você é céu e Sol. Como alguém não se apaixonaria por esse conjunto? E não é só isso. Você é inteligente, divertida… Você tem um sorriso que sempre me faz sorrir. E-e você é leal, uma excelente amiga. Você cuidou da Ginny nos últimos meses, sempre esteve do lado dela… E, caramba, você é a minha melhor amiga! Você é… você. Única. Estranho seria se eu não me apaixonasse por você." 一 disse tudo num fôlego só, despejando todas informações em cima dela. Sentia seu coração batendo violentamente, como se fosse explodir.

As palavras dele fizeram com que seu coração se enchesse novamente. Ela sentia um calor gostoso em seu estômago, como se mil borboletas estivessem batendo as asas ali. Ela sorriu. Sorriu porque ele também a amava, sorriu porque ele também a queria, sorriu porque imaginou borboletas azuis, amarelas e verdes batendo suas asas loucamente dentro de sua barriga. A mão que ainda estava tocando o rosto dele juntou-se a sua mão livre e ambas agarraram a nuca de Neville, puxando-o pra frente. Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e grudou seus lábios aos dele, sentindo uma corrente elétrica espalhar-se pelo seu corpo. Ele ficou momentaneamente sem reação, mas logo rodeou a cintura dela com as mãos, correspondendo ao beijo. Sentiu a língua dele tocar delicadamente seus lábios, pedindo passagem, passagem esta que ela concedeu prontamente. As línguas se acariciavam com calma e delicadeza, algo típico de duas pessoas que estão se beijando pela primeira vez. Ela acariciava a nuca dele, enterrando os dedos em seus cabelos enquanto sentia as mãos calejadas dele acariciarem sua cintura por baixo de seu suéter.

Não existia mais nada ao redor deles, não existia uma guerra sendo travada e tampouco a possibilidade de um deles ou ambos morrerem nas próximas horas. Só existia lábios se tocando com carinho e intensidade. No futuro, quando parou para pensar naquele momento; o momento onde tudo começou, ela não soube dizer quanto tempo ficaram se beijando. Se foram alguns minutos ou se foram horas. Ela simplesmente não sabia. Ele também não. Tão suavemente quanto começou, terminou. Seus pulmões imploravam por ar e eles foram diminuindo o ritmo do beijo aos poucos, selando aquele momento com um roçar de lábios.

"O quão chateado você ficaria se eu dissesse que sinto o mesmo por você e poderíamos ter ficado juntos antes se tivesse me dito tudo isso?" 一 ela perguntou e lhe dirigiu um sorriso doce. Ouviu um pequeno "aaah" sair dos lábios que tanto adorara beijar enquanto uma expressão chateada e ao mesmo tempo engraçada tomava conta do rosto dele. O sorriso dela aumentou. "Não importa, Nev. Realmente não importa. Sei que tudo vai dar certo, eu simplesmente sei." 一 disse forma convicta e sincera. "E, Nev? Eu também te amo." 一 completou de forma simples, como se não fosse nada demais. Ele abriu o maior sorriso que ela já tinha visto, um sorriso que ela descobriu que também a fazia sorrir.

Ela não poderia saber, mas foi isso que deu ânimo à Neville nas próximas horas. Foi o que fez com que ele lutasse 一 bravamente, muitos diriam mais tarde 一, foi isso que fez com que ele presenteasse a Morte com um grande número de cores diferentes. Luna encheu-o de esperança. Ah, sim. A esperança é algo muito poderoso. Maior que o medo, me atreveria a dizer.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **É a segunda vez que publico essa história no fanfiction. Sou extremamente exigente comigo mesma e não achei que ela estivesse suficientemente boa para ser publicada antes e acabei deletando mas, nesse sábado chuvoso e frio (tá frio aqui no Rio Grande do Sul, gente) resolvi relê-la e então tive vontade de postá-la mais uma vez. Escrever essa fanfic foi... ah, deu um aperto no coração, para ser sincera. Amo Harry Potter, sempre que releio os livros, leio fanfics e os contos publicados pela J.K. no Pottermore ou assisto os filmes tenho a sensação de que uma mão gigante está apertando meu coração (idiota, eu sei). É preciso também levar em consideração que uma das maiores frustrações da minha vida de *fangirl* é o fato do Neville e da Luna não terem ficado realmente juntos, então... É isso.


End file.
